kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Urutapu
Are you the anon user from earlier today? Drake Clawfang 04:01, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Ah. Well, welcome then! If I knew the coding I'd give ya the template for it. :p Drake Clawfang 04:04, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Looking back, sorry about being a jerk earlier today. Drake Clawfang 05:50, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Laugh Break 嘲り笑う 【あざけりわらう】 (v5u) to laugh to scorn Fits with her personality, so I thought it was possible. Plus, stunning her would shut up that constant mocking she does, so..."Laugh Break".Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:08, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Help with the katakana, please ? Amalia Heartless template discussion Weapons Pumpkinhead The way I was taught, "n" before a b- or p- kana is romanized and pronounced as "m". So, you get "Kumbira" and stuff like that. I assume we're using Wāpuro rōmaji as the standard, right? If there's something I'm missing, please explain. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 22:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::See, I thought we were using wapuro because of how we do long and combination vowels: here and here. On a personal note, I greatly dislike using Hepburn pretty much for that reason. To me, one of the best things about the Japanese language is how regular it is, and Hepburn manages to stuff English's randomness and seemingly arbitrary rules into that. ::Never mind. Looking at the wapuro rules again, "n" is always romanized as "n" anyway, so the m thing is just in traditional Hepburn, I guess. The only problem here, then, is whether it's worth mentioning (maybe as a notation in the article), that the romaji are pronounced as "m" instead of "n". What do you think?Glorious CHAOS! 23:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Xemnas We could use "Threshold" or "Interstice", which sound relatively more bad-ass than "In-between". Or we could even use "The Guide to the Interstice", as he is trying to lead the worlds into nothingness kind of.Glorious CHAOS! 23:34, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Template:InfoWeapon358 I created a new template for the weapons. Also, please check the last revision before this one and see if you like it better.00:26, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Birthday Nihongo If you use the romaji as the name, you don't have to use it again in the romaji part. Just do || and go straight from the kanji to the lit.Glorious CHAOS! 00:06, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Categorizing Bosses To cuss, or not to cuss 358/2 days weapon abilities The template you've created is awesome. But wouldn't it be more accurate if, instead of ability, it was Ability Unit 1, Ability Unit 2, Ability Unit 3 ? This way it's easier to understand that the weapons don't have the abilities themselves but you need to equip an ability unit. What do you think? Warlock Yes, it does usually translate it as warlock, but Saix has the Berserker job - he's a man possessed by a demon, not a man who employs demonic arts. "Demoniac" or some form of demon-man is a lot closer to the intended meaning, I think.Glorious CHAOS! 02:42, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Ashura & Redirects Holy crap, Mickey is bin Laden! Binting Do you have any idea what "Binting Dog" could be?Glorious CHAOS! 23:26, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Final Mix Synthesis For the new Final Mix Synthesis items, I'm using the translations given in KH2, for several reasons; #KH1's synthesis was hastily translated, as seen with Power Crystal and the Goo (which was "droplets", as in bigger shards), and the Mystery materials #KH2 is more recent and uses many of the same Japanese item names, indicating that the translations have been "corrected". #The images for stuff like Goo in KH2 depict something that is not slime. Especially since most of the FM1 translations's were badly fitting translations trying to use the KH1 naming system (see again, Power Goo and Energy Stone), I think this will work best and keep the materials as organized as possible. However, your opinion would be much appreciated.Glorious CHAOS! 21:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot for your help, by the way.Glorious CHAOS! 07:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :"Serenity" is a synonym for "Satisfaction", so that's a suitable translation and does not need a "lit".Glorious CHAOS! 06:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) + Bwahahaha http://www.megaupload.com/?d=60VKARAU Yes!Glorious CHAOS! 23:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Could I Ask For A Huge Favor? :If I'm remembering my kanji right, it's: Attack Power, Magic Power, Defense Power, Critical Rate, Critical Bonus, Abilities. The rest is combo-related stuff that is too intricate and game-mechanic-y for us to want to deal with.Glorious CHAOS! 01:09, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I would honestly wait on giving stats and infoboxes to Days materials until it's out in English. For the page, though, it appears to be "Basis" and "Unit". I think this means, what the basic stat is, and how many units you can add to improve that.Glorious CHAOS! 07:43, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Re: :"Unison Athlete" (or more accurately, "yunison asuri-to") is what the official Japanese site says his limit break is. I've heard that the dubbed term is Teamwork, though.Glorious CHAOS! 06:24, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Why wouldn't there be a connection?, DTN? #In KH2, Japanese "Unison Athlete"=English "Teamwork." #You don't seem to have any qualms with using "Pearl" instead of "Holy", when it's the exact same case as above. #Donald's Days Limit Break is also named after the KH2 ability that enables his Limit (Fantasia). #Goofy's "Freeze Pride"=Vexen's "Freeze Pride". Donald has Centurion, but Lexaeus has Haten/Torn Heaven. They're different weapons. Moot point when we're talking about naming conventions.—Urutapu 07:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't know that was his KH2 ability too. Yeah, I would say go ahead and name it Teamwork, with a nihongo template.Glorious CHAOS! 07:13, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I know this isn't KH, but just try and tell me this isn't the coolest re-imagining of mythology you've ever seen. Little grey aliens, hah!Glorious CHAOS! 07:24, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :It reminds me of Evangelion. o__o—Urutapu 07:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Mushroom XIII :Jiminy's Journal summarizes the game and gives a basic strategy. Having the objective bar thing seems kinda meaningless.—Urutapu 07:55, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Images Macrons :Just follow this guide, that way you won't have to worry about weird variations.—Urutapu 20:44, 27 August 2009 (UTC) congrats on getting moderator Trust Granted Hi, Urutapu! You are now entrusted with a rollback function. You now carry a heavier responsibility than most for this wiki. Also, remember that this function does not make your position higher than a normal user. Congratulations and good luck ^^ BLUER一番 03:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Also, Ｌｏｖｅはドコ? Now, We are like unto gods! Labor day gift Vandal